Jealous!
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: It took a lot of convincing on Brittany's part for Santana to agree to go; because she, quote, didn't want to see a bunch of pricks laying their disgusting hands all over her wife... Which was a stupid reason because that never happened.


Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction -_-

Warning: I wrote this on my phone so beware!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You ready baby?" Brittany calls out from the bathroom.

"Almost!" Santana yells back.

They're going to a party thrown by Brittany's dance company. It took a lot of convincing on Brittany's part for Santana to agree to go; because she, quote, didn't want to see a bunch of fucking pricks laying their disgusting hands all over her wife... Which was a stupid reason because that never happened. Of course Santana views things differently when it comes to Brittany; she's kind of overprotective. But just a little.

Brittany sighs; she knows that's complete bullshit; Santana turns into an ugly (or pretty because Santana could never be anything ugly) green eyed monster. And jealous Santana? Not something you want to mess with.

Brittany walks out of the bathroom to see Santana in her beautiful, black cocktail dress and black heels, combing through her hair; which was left down to curl slightly over her shoulders.

Brittany thought she looked stunning.

Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror.

"Oh, Britt..."

It's not like they didn't know what the other would be wearing, but Santana always acted like Brittany was this wonderful, magical being that was god's gift to the world. To be fair, Brittany thought the same of Santana.

Santana turned around, "You look beautiful, baby."

Her eyes skimmed over her wife's own knee length, blue dress and silver strappy heels.

She met Brittany's eyes, "I love when you wear your hair up..." she licked her lips.

And of course Brittany knew that; Santana was a big fan of her neck, collarbone... Her whole upper torso.

"You look amazing." Brittany said as means of a reply. She checked the phone in her hand; 7:27. "But we have to go, we're already half an hour late," she started collecting her purse and moving to the door, throwing, "All because of _someone's_ childish behavior..." behind her.

Santana pouted, but followed her wife out the door, "It's not childish, Britt! I don't like your dancer friends... They're too touchy for me."

Brittany chose not to argue, humming and opening the car door, "Okay, babe, whatever you say."

Santana rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

XXX

Santana sighed and looked at Brittany pleadingly, "Please?"

Brittany only gave her an entirely too amused for Santana's liking look and smirked, "Um, no, San. We're staying until at least 10." she shook her head and waved back at a couple of her friends, "I'm gonna go talk to Dennis and Kelly and you're gonna be your wonderful self if anyone approaches and will try your hardest not to cause any scenes, right?" she raised an eye brow.

Rolling her eyes, Santana mumbled, "Sure, whatever."

Brittany gave her wife a peck on the lips before leaving her to fend for herself.

XXX

Santana was bored. Like _really_ bored. She wasn't a dancer. She didn't like dance. Well, not unless it was her wife's. She didn't like anyone here; they were all so... so... She couldn't put it into words. They just weren't her type of people.

And they touched each other way too much! Santana didn't like random people touching her, and she sure as hell didn't like random people touching her wife, even if they were her wife's "friends".

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time and looked for her wife.

There she was. Talking to Matt? Mike? Mark? No, Steve! Santana never liked him, his gaze would linger on parts of her wife's body that he should not be looking at. And he always had this weird look in his eyes whenever Brittany was around him. Santana did not like nor trust him. No matter what Brittany said.

Her eyes narrowed, what the hell? Was creep asking her wife, _her wife_, to dance? Fuck, was Brittany saying _yes_?

She downed the drink in her hand in one gulp as Brittany and Steve (Stephen? Sam? Stuart?) started dancing together.

She took a glass from a passing waitress; she needed to drink if she was going to follow her wife's orders and not cause a scene. But surely she couldn't be blamed when Steve had his fucking hand that low on her wife's back, could she?

The couple dancing spinned and Santana had the perfect view of Steve's back and Brittany's face. Her eye were still narrowed and she was frowning. She knew her wife was a good person, but she shouldn't be dancing so closely to people she wasn't married to.

Santana blinked when Brittany's eyes locked with hers, then she thought better of it and glared. Big time.

Brittany knew her pretty well so she raised a warning brow and shook her head.

Santana licked her lips and forced her gaze to move away from the sight of her wife dancing with some guy who clearly had an interest in her. Even though she was married. The little prick.

She almost collapsed from the joy she was feeling when the song came to an end and Brittany and Steve (Seriously, what was his name?) left the dance floor, not after what looked like the creep trying to convince Brittany to dance again. But Brittant kept glancing at Santana and smiling apologetically.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief when they reached Steve's table. She was doing okay until the asshole wrapped his arms around her wife's body and squeezed tight and - _hell no_.

She thrust her second (Third? Fourth?) empty glass to a waiter and power walked to the guy who was touching _her_ Brittany.

She took hold of Steve's arm and yanked. Hard. Making him stumble back.

"I would really appreciate it if you'd keep your hands to yourself, Steve."

Brittany sighed; she knew Santana wouldn't be able to behave for one night.

Steve frowned, "I-"

"Yeah, I don't care what you are, don't be touching my wife, got it?"

Steve open and closed his mouth a few times before he looked at Brittany helplessly.

The blonde closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "His name's Oliver."

_Oliver! Yes!_ "I don't care what his name is, babe, as long as his hands aren't touching you."

Oliver slowly moved backwards, "I'm gonna go..."

Brittany didn't even glance at Santana as she turned and walked towards the exit.

"Britt? Where are we going?"

No reply.

"Seriously? The silent treatment?"

Again, no reply.

Santana sighed and prepared herself for a long night.

XXX

Brittant slammed the bathroom door shut as she entered, while Santana flopped down on the bed.

It wasn't her fault she was jealous! Have you seen her wife? It was still amazing to her that someone like Brittany was with someone like her!

When Brittany came out of the bathroom, got dressed, turned the lights off and laid with her back to Santana, the raven haired knew she was in trouble; they never went to bed without a goodnight kiss, no matter how angry; it was a rule!

Santana sighed internally, she has to fix this. Crap.

"Britt," she called quietly, actually sighing when she got no respond.

She shuffled closer, "Britt, baby. Come on..." she hesitantly put her hand on her wife's arm (she hated this; hesitating around Brittany).

She had to pull out the big guns; "Brittany, I'm sorry."

She felt Brittany stiffen, and then slowly turn around to lay on her back.

Santana smiled, knowing she was getting to her wife, "Baby, he had his hands all over you... You know I can get jealous sometimes!"

Brittany snorted, making Santana smile and amend her earlier statement, "Okay, all the time. But you gotta know why, right?" she barely mumbled the last part.

Brittany sensed her wife's self-consciousness and was curious, so she turned her head to look at Santana and her eye brows raised at the uncomfortable look on her face, "No. I don't."

Santana's eyes snapped up to hers, "Britt..." she shook her head.

Brittany wouldn't have it, "No, San. You always get jealous, mad, and angry when other people are around me, and I don't understand you!" she threw her hands up. "I'm your wife, you already got me, why would you be jealous of anyone else?" She didn't realise she was practically screaming until she noticed Santana flinch, "Sorry, I just really wanna know." Brittany wasn't angry, and Santana knew that, she was just very confused.

Santana sat up and licked her lips, "Britt... I'm still at awe at how you're actually my wife. I'm still not sure what I did to deserve you. I still feel like something is bound to fuck me over." she chuckled. "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop, baby... I always thought good things didn't happen to people like me..." she swallowed and felt oddly separated from her wife, "When I see other people touching you, making you laugh, I just... Subconsciously, I wonder if that's the moment you realise that there's someone better, someone worth it. I wonder if that's the moment you realise you don't want me. And it terrifies me, Britt."

Brittany sat up and wrapped her arms around Santana, "Oh, San. I could never look at anyone else. There's no one better for me. You're my everything and I could never, ever not want you. You have to know that! I love you!"

Santana turned around, smiling, "I know. I know. But sometimes, I just wonder is all."

Brittant shook her head, "Don't. Don't wonder. There's no way in hell I'm ever leaving you. You're stuck with me, babe."

Santana giggled, "Okay."

Closing the distance between their lips, Brittany gently whispered her love on her wife's lips. Pulling away she raised an eye brow, "That still wasn't an excuse for pushing Oliver like that."

Santana's eyes widened, "But... That was because I get jealous every time someone else hugs you, because for a second, they are holding my world." she bit her lips, smiling softly.

Brittany shook her head, "You're gonna be the death of me..."

"You're gonna be mine," Santana quipped playfully, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she fluttered her lashes.

Brittant breathed out a laugh, "Yeah, but only because it's beyond hilarious that you were jealous of Oliver."

"Why?" Santana frowned.

Brittany kissed Santana one last time before laying back down to sleep, "He's gay, baby."

Santana winced. She always did have bad gaydar.

"That means nothing," she mumbled as she lay next to her wife, sighing when the blonde wrapped her arms around her, "Have you seen you? You could totally turn hin straight! I mean you turned me gay." she smiled cheekily.

Brittany chuckled, "Oh, go to sleep, San..."

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, sighed contendly and closed her eyes, "I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? It's currently 4:30am and I can't sleep. I have to get up at 6:30 to go sit through my Chem final exam and I'm really terrified! I didn't do well on my physics exam and I need to do well on this one! So I decided to write this little thing!

What did you think?

I used a quote from an account on Twitter! So credit to them!

I keep rewatching Diva's sneak peak and OMG! Naya is... She's too much! I cannot wait to see Diva! Although, it seems as though Brittana won't be getting back together considering Quinntana are kissing in the next episode which is sad because I just want my babies back! I'm sick of waiting!

(Also, am I the only one who thinks Jacob has a crush on Naya? It's cute! Makes me like him even more!)

Sadie Hawkins sucked. Really? Tina crushing on Blaine? Smh. the only good thing was how pretty HeMo was! She looked like Tinkerbell! It was so cute! And Naked was better, sorta... Love Song is the best song of S4 so far! Naya was so adorable! :D

Anyway, I can't wait for Diva! What are you guys thinking of S4 so far? :)

All mistakes are mine!

Review telling me what you liked, didn't like, what I should work on and all that jazz!

Cheers!


End file.
